


Unexpected

by nobodyzhuman



Series: WinterHawk: First meetings [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: One Shot, Slime Creatures, sneaky bucky, winter soldier - Freeform, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: Clint’s breath was even as he released an arrow. It sailed through the air and hit its target. There was a split second where the creature reached for it before the arrow exploded. Gross green slime scattered throw the air. Some of it hitting Captain America, who had been fighting close by. The man looked up towards him and Clint knew there was a disapproving look even if he couldn’t see it. He gave a wave and notched another arrow. He wasn’t worried about the slime. Jarvis had already scanned it and said it was harmless. Though Tony had still demanded that some one collect some to be studied later.





	Unexpected

Clint’s breath was even as he released an arrow. It sailed through the air and hit its target. There was a split second where the creature reached for it before the arrow exploded. Gross green slime scattered throw the air. Some of it hitting Captain America, who had been fighting close by. The man looked up towards him and Clint knew there was a disapproving look even if he couldn’t see it. He gave a wave and notched another arrow. He wasn’t worried about the slime. Jarvis had already scanned it and said it was harmless. Though Tony had still demanded that some one collect some to be studied later.   
  
He also knew the exploding arrow was a bit much, these creatures whatever they were, died simply enough. But the temptation had been to much, really, creatures made of most slime. Who wouldn’t want to see what happened if they exploded. And he had been right totally worth it. Even if he got a lecture later.   
  
He looked down at the street below him. His team was spread out, Steve had taken the middle of the street and seemed to be having fun throwing around his shield. It was bouncing off buildings and into the creatures. Natasha was off to the side close to the building across from him, searching to make sure there were no people inside. Because while the slime was harmless, the creepy little fuckers had razor sharp teeth and seemed to like gnawing on people. He spotted one trying to sneak up in his friend and quickly released an arrow. It made him smile when Nat didn’t turn around. Not even when the creature fell to the ground. He knew she trusted him. But still every time he saw it in motion it gave him an almost giddy feeling. It had ever since Loki.   
  
He notched another arrow and hopped this fight would be over soon. His whole body was still sore from the fight the night before. Who would have thought Hydra would attack a small town in Virginia. That fight had been much more violent and fast paced. Leading to him getting tossed into a tree. Nothing had been broken but this morning he woke up wearing an array of different color bruises. 

  
He let another arrow loose as one of the slime balls tried to climb into a parked cars window. His arm protested the movement but his aim was still true. The creature fell back, splattering on the ground. This were definitely one of his favorite bad guys, they were fun to watch go splat. He wondered how pissed Steve would be if he used another exploding arrow before all the creatures were taken care of.   
  
He looked back at Natasha, who he could see her lips moving. He couldn’t hear what she was saying because his comm had been damaged when he got hit in the face by a slime ball. Yes, a literal one. One of the little fuckers had thrown a ball of its gross goop at him when they had first arrived.   
  
That was probably part of the reason he wanted to see one explode so bad. And it looked like he wasn’t going to get another chance. Because Stark was landing behind Nat and Steve was slowly making his away towards the other two team mates. Clint did a quick look over making sure they hadn’t missed any. Then with a relieved breath he lowered his bow.  
  
He reached to remove the arrow he had notched, when the feeling of being watched hit him. It was that feeling were the hair on your neck and arms stand and you can practically feel someone’s eyes on you.That feeling people like him learned long ago not to ignore. He tried not to tense, not wanting whoever it was to know he knew they were there.  
  
He briefly wondered how he missed someone getting behind him. Sure his ears weren’t great, the creatures they had been fighting were clumsy and in no way quiet enough to get the jump on him. Which meant that it was a person. Someone that had some how managed to get past all his team mates and sneak up behind him unnoticed, while he covered the fight below.   
  
That meant someone skilled.   
  
Clint knew he was in trouble, and he couldn’t even mumble a warning to his team. ‘Shit.’ he thought.  
  
Knowing he had to move, before the person grew suspicious Clint took a breath in a move so practiced it felt natural and raised his bow.  
  
  
There was a flash of black as the person moved. Then clink as something metal impacted his bow, sending his arrow wide. Missing his target.

  
The impact caused the bow to vibrate, the sensation traveled across the bow and then up his arm. He gritted his teeth tried not to drop it. Annoyed he tried to pull his bow back, but it wouldn’t budge. Whatever he hit was clinging to his bow. 

Not wanting to waste time he brought his other arm up and tried to punch whoever it was that attacked him. At the same time he release his bow. As his first fist made contact with what he was sure was a face, there was a grunt. Then his wrist was caught and squeezed. He could feel the bones in his wrist grind against each other. He ignored the pain, as his other finally reached back and took hold of an arrow.

His attacker must have seen what he was doing because there was a hiss and the man slammed into him. The sudden impact caused him to drop the arrow in his hand and he tried brace for the fall. He landed on his back, and could hear the cracking sound as he landing on top of his quiver. His one arm was still caught so he brought up his legs and wrapped them around the person above him, and tried to roll them so he had a better advantage. Only the person didn’t move. It was like trying to move rocks.   
  
His attacker though had no problem moving him, he was quickly flipped and as his face smashed into the ground his attacker took both his wrists and pinned them to his back with something cool and heavy.   
  
Then everything stopped. Neither of them moved, waiting to see what the other would do.   
  
Truthfully Clint was expecting it to be over, he had been bested and was at the mercy of whoever the hell this was. He had no idea why he wasn’t or what they were waiting for.   
  
“You know Steve?” A soft male voice asked him.   
  
“What?” He asked clearly confused. The hold on his wrist tightened and it was like a light bulb went off his in head. The man was spooky silent, fast, super strong and Clint was willing to bet the cool thing holding his wrists was a metal hand. Because holy shit, he was being pinned to the ground by the Winter Solider. Aka Buck Barnes. Aka Steve Rogers best friend.  
  
“Yeah, I know Steve.” He said quickly, “You know his like right down there right?”   
  
“Can’t.” He heard the man mumble.   
  
“Why not?” He asked.

  
The man growled, like actually growled, and gave him a shove. It didn’t hurt but it shut him up.   
  
“His in danger.” The Solider said.   
  
“Okay.” Clint said, trying to relax his body, He didn’t want Barnes to think he was a threat. “How is he in danger?”   
  
“Hydra.” Barnes said, sounding worried.   
  
Clint felt him self chuckle, “They are always after him.”   
  
Barnes didn’t seem to think that was funny, because Clint was flipped over and suddenly the Winter Solider was straddling his legs looking very pissed. Though his arms were now free he didn’t move them from where they had landed at his side.  
  
He gulped, “Look I probably shouldn’t have laughed. But we have been fighting Hydra for a while now, Steve even longer. We know they are a threat.”   
  
Some of the anger faded from the other man’s face. “No. This is different. They are sending an assassin after him. Someone like me.”   
  
Clint cursed. “Okay, so why don’t we go tell him together. Because he has been going mad looking for you.”   
  
He felt the man over him stiffen. “I can’t.”   
  
Frustrated Clint let out a breath, “Why not.”   
  
“Because I can’t.” That part came out in a way Clint wondered if that was the real Bucky. Because it sounded sad and a little desperate. Like maybe the man wanted to go to his friend but that he was to scared to do so.   
  
“He would protect you. You know?” He asked hoping the other man believed him.   
  
Barnes looked down at him. “I know.”   
  
Then Clint was being flipped again. He grunted from the impact and rushed to push to his feet before he was grabbed and pinned again.   
  
Only when he stood and spun around Bucky Barnes was gone.   
  
“Shit.” He shouted and rushed to the edge of the building. There was no sign of the man. But Clint spotted his team. Tony’s face mask was off as he talked to Steve and Nat was looking his way but talking on her phone. “Great.” He mumbled. He was going to have to tell Captain America that he had see and talked to his missing brainwashed best friend and then promptly lost him. Yeah, that didn’t sound like it was going to go well at all.


End file.
